


Remember the Name

by purplehairedwonder



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehairedwonder/pseuds/purplehairedwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric gets a phone call from a couple of big league hunters about a vampire case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been bouncing around my head for months and wouldn’t leave me alone until it got down on the page.  Two of my favorite things— _Supernatural_ and the epic bromance of Damon and Alaric—were demanding a crossover, hence this was born.

Alaric gave Damon a sideways glance as the vampire slid into the adjacent seat at the bar. Damon waved a hand and had a drink in front of him moments later, which he used to salute his companion. Alaric rolled his eyes at the gesture and threw back the rest of his own drink, simultaneously wincing at and savoring the burn on the way down. The glass clanked hard on the bar as he put it down with more force than necessary. Damon raised an eyebrow.

“What was that for?” Alaric just shook his head, but Damon nodded knowingly. “Ah, it’s Jenna, isn’t it?”  
   
The hunter opened his mouth to make a snarky reply about Isobel, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket and frowned at the caller ID.  
   
“Who is it?” Damon asked, swirling the alcohol in his own glass.  
   
“Unknown caller,” Alaric replied absently. He hesitated. There were any number of people—alive or dead—who had his number and might be calling from an unlisted number. His guard flew up as he mentally ran down the list of who it could possibly be.  
   
“You gonna answer that or what?”  
   
Alaric spared an annoyed glance for the vampire before answering the call. “Hello?”  
   
“Alaric Saltzman?” an unfamiliar voice asked on the other end. The voice was young, belonging to someone maybe a few years younger than Alaric, and male.  
   
“Who’s asking?” Someone he didn’t know with his number and his name? That couldn’t be good.  He saw Damon’s forehead crease slightly and knew the vampire was listening in. Normally that would irritate him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.  
   
“My name is Sam. I’m a friend of Bobby Singer’s.”  
   
That was just about the last answer Alaric had been expecting. He hadn’t been in touch with Bobby Singer for several years now, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised the old man was keeping tabs on him.  
   
“You’re a hunter,” he deduced. Damon blinked.  
   
“That’s right.” The man on the other end of the line paused a moment before continuing. “My brother and I are on a vampire-related hunt and heard you’re the go-to guy.”  
   
Damon frowned at that piece of news, but Alaric gave him a curt shake of the head. He needed to feel this guy out. Anyone who knew anything about hunting could pull Bobby Singer’s name out. “What about Gordon Walker?” he asked.  
   
“Gordon’s dead,” came the immediate answer. “Has been for a few years now.” There was a quiet huff on the other end, like this Sam guy was stifling a quiet laugh. “But you knew that, didn’t you? You were making sure _I_ knew that.”  
   
Well damn. This guy was good. And apparently legit. “Guilty as charged,” Alaric admitted.  
   
“So did I pass your test?” The guy sounded outright amused now.  
   
“With flying colors. What can I do for you, Sam?”  
   
“Like I said, my brother and I are on a vampire-related hunt.”  
   
“Vampire- _related_?” Alaric echoed. Whatever the hell that meant.  
   
“We’re looking into leads on the alpha vampire,” Sam answered. “Bobby says you’re out in Mystic Falls, which is a hot bed of vampire activity. We figured if anyone had heard a peep out of the thing, it would be you.”  
   
Alaric blinked at that, trying to digest what he’d just heard. He looked over at Damon, but the vampire shrugged, looking just as clueless as the hunter felt.  
   
“Alpha vampire?” It took a moment before it hit him. “As in the originals?”  
   
“Originals,” Sam repeated curiously, like the word was unfamiliar on his tongue. There was another voice in the background speaking so low that Alaric couldn’t make out the words, but Sam was making soft sounds of affirmation before he spoke again. “Originals as in the first family turned,” he said, half-questioning.  
   
“That would be them,” Alaric confirmed. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of Elijah and the so-far unknown Klaus.  
   
“Ah,” Sam said slowly, as if debating what he was going to say next. Alaric bristled a bit at that; he was in the middle of a centuries-long fight between vampires and werewolves and witches and this hunter, a guy younger than him, was debating whether or not to tell _him_ something?  
   
“We’re looking for the vampire that turned _them_ ,” Sam finished after a moment. “The one who turned the originals.” He let out a short, humorless laugh. “The originals might be the first family, but they weren’t the first of their kind.”  
   
Alaric glanced at Damon, who was leaning in toward the conversation, as though he couldn’t hear perfectly well from a hundred feet away. The glower on his face obviously meant this was news to him as well.  
   
“I see,” Alaric said at length. Because, really, what else do you say to that? “Sorry I can’t help you there.”  
   
“No problem,” Sam replied quickly. “We thought about coming out to Mystic Falls ourselves, but Bobby said to give you a call first. Didn’t want to step on your turf or anything.”  
   
“I appreciate it. And if I hear anything…?” Alaric said, trailing off.  
   
“Give Bobby a call. He knows how to get in touch with us.”  
   
That was interesting. It wasn’t like Singer to play secretary for a couple of snot-nosed hunters—as he might have called guys their age. Then again, if what they were saying was true…  
   
“Got it.”  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
“ _Told you it was a waste of time, Sammy,_ ” the low voice growled on the other end of the line.  
   
“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said with the weariness only a younger sibling could possess before ending the call.  
   
“What the hell was that about?” Damon demanded as Alaric pulled the phone from his ear.  
   
He opened his mouth to say he had no idea until the dots started connecting in his mind, lighting his thoughts up like a damn Christmas tree. _Hunters_. _Sam_. _Brothers_. _Bobby Singer_. _Big league supernatural shit_. _Dean_. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped onto the floor like an anvil. Was it possible?  
   
“Alaric?” Damon prodded, waving a hand in front of the hunter’s face. “Anyone home? Hey, Ric?”  
   
“I think that was Sam Winchester,” Alaric said at last, swallowing hard and still staring at the phone in his hand.  
   
“Who?”  
   
“Sam Winchester and his older brother Dean,” Alaric clarified. For a hunter, those were the only words he’d need utter, but Damon was something else entirely.  
   
“Hunters,” the vampire said flatly. He held no love for hunters, present company being tolerated because he was useful.  
   
But Alaric shook his head. Sam and Dean Winchester had nearly shown up in Mystical Falls. Things would not have ended well for any of the town’s supernatural inhabitants, especially a number of his students. And Damon needed to understand that. Just because Alaric was tolerating vampires at the moment didn’t mean he was the norm.  
   
“They’re the hunters that supes _and_ other hunters tell stories about,” Alaric said. “They’re big league, Damon.”  
   
“Compared to you?” the vampire quipped, but Alaric glared at him.  
   
“Compared to them, I’m little league.” That shut Damon up. “The originals didn’t even faze them,” Alaric went on. “Because they’re hunting something _older_ than the originals. And they nearly showed up here. What the hell do you think would have happened then?”  
   
Damon opened his mouth but shut it again after a look at Alaric’s face.  
   
Alaric groaned and signaled the bartender. “I need another drink.”


End file.
